1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye surgery, and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for inserting an intraocular lens into an eye.
2. Statement of Related Art
When a cataract is removed from an eye, the lens may be replaced with an artificial foldable silicone intraocular lens, such as shown in FIG. 1. The lens is inserted into the eye through an incision made in the eye. In general, the smaller the incision, the better for the patient. Conventional devices for inserting the lens into the eye require incisions of at least 4.5 millimeters in length.